Most modern consumer electronic devices like television sets, television receivers (e.g., set-top boxes), DVD players, audio receivers, and often include a remote control device that allows a user to operate a device remotely, usually within line of sight of the device. The most common type of remote control device uses an Infrared (IR) signal to transmit commands to the consumer electronic device. Other wireless bands, however, may be used to transmit input commands to a consumer electronic device. For example, Radio Frequency (RF) bands are another option for transmitting input commands to the device and often work even when not in line of sight of a device. A remote control device is used to issue or input commands, from a distance, to a consumer electronic device. The remote control device is typically a hand-held device, and it allows a user to input commands such as changing a channel on a television or television set-top box, as well as adjusting the volume and menu options. An IR remote control device typically transmits a signal, which consists of pulses of infrared light, which is light invisible to the human eye. Most modern IR remote control devices use Amplitude Modulation On-Off Keying (OOK). Many RF remote control devices also use OOK for remote control applications as well. For for example, various automobiles include a key ring equipped with an RF transmitter that use OOK to lock/unlock doors and set/disable an alarm system.
The first television IR remote control device was introduced in the 1950s, primarily with high-end television units. When the IR remote control device was introduced decades ago, it was a convenience accessory that supplemented the control panel of a consumer electronic device. At the time the IR remote control device was initially introduced, the IR remote control device provided the ability to remotely input all or a subset of the input functions physically located on the consumer electronic device. As these IR remote control devices became more common, consumers expected a remote control as standard equipment with their television or set-top box. With the proliferation of IR remote control devices, manufactures of consumer electronic devices began to include a remote control with many other products. Over time, whether a result of cost savings or for a more appealing design, the keys or buttons used to enter input commands that were typically found on the consumer electronic device began to disappear from the device itself; and currently, for many devices, the inputs are now available only on a remote control device.
An example of a modern consumer electronic device that operates with a remote control device, but does not include an option to input commands directly at the consumer electronic device, is a cable or satellite receiver set-top box. A set-top box is an electronic consumer device, which may contain a TV-tuner for receiving an external signal and converting the external signal content to a format compatible with a television. The external signal delivers content to the set-top box and is often provided by a cable television/internet provider or satellite television/internet provider. With a device like such as set-top box, if a user misplaces the remote control device, if the remote control device is damaged or if the batteries become depleted, the user loses some or all ability to operate the device. Consequently, what was once a convenience feature, a remote control device has become a source of frustration for many users. Accordingly, users are now demanding that their consumer electronic device include the option to input commands directly at the consumer electronic device.
Manufactures of these consumer electronic products are now forced to add an option to their product that allows a user to input commands directly at the device. Adding a keypad that provides all or some of the input functionality now incorporated in a remote control device may include extra design and production costs such as: the need to redesign the Printed Circuit Board (PCB), add a front panel controller, modify the key scan code and develop software. These modifications and changes may add size to the PCB, add size to and change the form factor of the consumer device, and add development time and cost. In the competitive consumer electronic device market, increased cost and time to market are detrimental to a products success.
Accordingly, there is a need for a low cost low effort method and device to add a keypad to a consumer electronic device configured with a wireless receiver.